Run
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Kendall was the new kid in town! Watch how he meets Logan, James and Carlos and as they run for their preteen lives! RUN GUYS RUN! Read and see how our favorit guys might have met! one-shot


Ok so I am new to BTR category but I hope you like it!

Just an idea of how the guys meet... well met Kendall! A little ooc but I think that the guys changed and grew after they meet so it should be fine! Right? Right!

Love Carlos... Just wanted to share!

READ ON

* * *

Kendall kept his head low as he weaved through the hallway, heading home. It was never easy being the new kid; especially moving to a small town where everyone already knew each other. But after his parents' divorce, Kendall's mom was offered a new job, so they and his sister moved out to Minnesota. The sixth grader hustled, through the hallways of the middle school, praying that the eighth graders would pass by without a fight. But today was not his day for sinking into the background. Max Johnson and his crew of middle school football players stopped Kendall in his tracks. The leader of the teens stood in his all mighty pubescent glory, his to greasy, brown hair hung low in his eyes. Max stood over Kendall, his gorilla like size made him the perfect person to lead the defenses for the football team. Kendall groaned to himself and prepared for the worst.

"Hey, eyebrows." Max called out, brushing his unusually long hair out of his face. Behind him, Max's posy of four snorted and howled with unneeded volume.

"Hello Max." Kendall answered trying to be as polite as he possibly could, while in his head the title meathead repeated it's self over and over again.

Max's smile fell and a scowl took its place. "What did I tell you shrimp?" The bully cried, "To you it is Mr. Johnson." Behind the brunette and the awkwardly sized mob snickered with their leader. "Or master, if you want." A roar of laughter echoed through the hallways again. A few of the remaining students glanced their way, but kept moving. Kendall remained silent not wanting to irritate the bully any more than he already did.

"How about meat head?" A voiced interrupted from behind Kendall. The group of football players fell silent, while a glare grew on their leaders face.

"Ah, well I was thinking more of lump of meat then meat head." Another spoke, Kendall spun around to come face to face with a longhaired boy, a Latino and a worried looking brunette. James, Carlos and Logan, three of Kendall's classmates stood shoulder to shoulder.

"Back off the new kid Johnson." James snapped, a glare settling on his face. Behind him Carlos placed, his helmet firmly on his head, and Logan was sporting a look of anger and thought.

"What are you going to do about it Diamond?" Max stated, cracking his knuckles with a firm look of anger. His friends behind him took the hint and followed his lead.

"Now, now, big fella." Carlos jumped in putting his hands up in defense. "Were all friends here?" He, James and Logan stepped forward, Logan and James stopped to flank Kendall while the Latino ended up a foot ahead.

"No need to get physical now." Logan added, while James threw a casual arm over Kendall's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "When we say go, run." the genius hissed to Kendall, his gaze never leaving the small mob of eighth graders.

Kendall gave a small nod, still shocked that the three boys were helping him.

"Let's talk this out." Carlos insisted, giving the group of football players a wide smile.

"One." Logan hissed tensing on Kendall's right side.

"Why would I listen to you, helmet boy?" The bull snapped his attention fully on Carlos.

"Two." James muttered, slipping his arm off Kendall's shoulders, and letting it fall to his side.

"Come on Maxi." Carlos continued, "Just cuz you can't beat us at hock doesn't mean you have to get all angry about it."

"Why you little," Max cried jumping toward the Latino.

"Three." Carlos screamed turning on his heels. Kendall felt a hand grip his forearm and hull him down the hall. The future best friends raced through the maze like halls, behind them Max and his gang stomped at their heels.

"Split up," Logan stated, glancing to the other three, "Meet at my house in ten. James you take the new kid and go through Mrs. Catlin's yard. I'll go through the front. Carlos you take the back way." The Latino and want-to-be pop star nodded in response.

"Yo, Carlos." James hissed, "Don't fall this time. We want you back in one piece."

Carlos shot him a grin, "Me Fall? Never." he joked.

"Ten minutes," Logan warned, "Don't make us come looking for you."

"Got it chief." Carlos reassured, nodding his head and saluting the other three. "Here's my exit." The helmet warning preteen continued, "Later," And, with a sharp left turn, he took off down one of the conjoining hallways.

"That was a bad idea," Logan moaned, taking a quick glance back their followers. "I shouldn't have sent him off on his own."

A few paces behind him Max was yelling orders, "You two after helmet boy. You other two, your with me."

"No," James agreed, "Probably not your best idea, But he can run the fastest."

"Too late now." Logan muttered shrugging his shoulders the best he could well running. "He'll be fine." The group's brain, glanced over at Kendall, "You doing okay?" he asked.

Kendall nodded his face a bright red, "I'm fine."

"Good," James interrupted, "Cuz your with me new kid. We're going to go out the front doors and to the left." Kendall explained, his tone made Kendall feel as if in mission impossible. "From there just stay with me."

Kendall nodded in understanding, "Okay," he wheezed.

"I'll see you on the other side." Logan said, picking up his speed and bursting through the front doors.

"Good luck." James yelled, following his friend close out the doors and taking a dramatic turn to the left, Kendall at his heals.

In the background, the two fleeing preteens could hear Max yell, "Jo after him, JD you're with me."

* * *

"I think we lost them." James huffed, glancing over his shoulder to make sure.

"Thank god." Kendall wheezed placing his hands on his knees, trying to ketch his breath.

"You did well." James stated, smiling at the gasping preteen, "Come one, Logan's house is right over there."

Kendall nodded, and took off after his new friend. The two jogged past a few houses, before turning up the driveway to a white two story. Kendall hesitated following James up the front steps of what he assumed to be Logan's house, and then watched in shock as the other boy let himself in.

"You coming?" James called looking back through the doorway, at the panting preteen standing on the stoop.

"Y-yeah," Kendall answered following James into the house.

"Hello James." A female voice echoed through the house.

"Hey Mrs. Mitchell," James yelled, shutting the front door, and slipping off his shoes. "Logan home?"

"Yes dear," Mrs. Mitchell called back, "He should be down stairs."

"Thanks Mrs. M." James replied, walking down the hallway, gesturing for Kendall to follow.

The boys strolled down the carpet hallway, through the Mitchell's home. Kendall glanced around at the walls: pictures hung, of what he assumed was Logan's family, a few Kendall noticed were of the three boys that had saved him. The walk was silent, as the soon to be best friends stomped down the stairs.

"Logan!" James greeted tossing his bag to the ground at the bottom of the steps. "Carlos here yet?"

"What do you think?" Logan shot back, a small smirk forming on his lips.

Kendall took the opportunity to gaze around the room. To his right sat a TV, game systems plugged into it, a dark blue couch sat opposite. A desk sat against the right-hand wall, a door to the bathroom on the left. Around the room sat sports equipment, video games, and other random objects.

"Hey new kid." James cried waving his hand in front of the spaced out preteen. "You okay?" he asked, as Kendall pulled himself back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry." Kendall answered, showing a small smile "I'm good."

Logan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by pounding, then Carlos appearing lying on his back at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm here," He yelled, jumping up from the ground, "Time!"

"Eleven, forty-two." Logan scolded, "A minute and forty-two second over."

"Darn it." Carlos mumbled, taking a running start and belly flopping himself onto the couch. Logan and James snickered at their helmet-wearing friend, a smile played on Kendall's lips. Carlos looked around the room, his short attention span kicking in, "So new kid, your name is Kendall right?" Carlos asked, eyes landing on the boy in question.

"Yeah, Kendall Knight." He answered, shifting awkwardly from his spot at the foot of the stairs.

"You play hockey?" Logan asked, noticing for the first time the hock jersey Kendall wore.

"Yeah back in Colorado, I played all the time." Kendall answered, looking down at his own shirt. "My team was top in its leagues."

"You know what Kendall." James said, tossing his arm over Kendall's shoulder for the second time that day, and leading him over to the couch. "I think we're going to be good friends."

* * *

_Four years later_...

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan sprinted down the street of their small Minnesota town, the girl's field hock team right close behind them.

Kendall let out a small chuckle, and James shot him a look. "What are you laughing at?" he asked, "Spraying them with water was your idea."

"I was just thinking this is just like how we met." The "leader of the group" answered, letting out another small laugh.

"Yeah but it was easier to out run Max Johnson and his gang." Logan cried, shooting a glance over his shoulder at their pursuers.

"And I think we were safer then too!" Carlos added.

"Stop reminiscing and RUN!" James interrupted, "GO!"

The four boys and future members of Big Time Rush ran down the street unknown to them it wouldn't be the last time they would be chased by a group of girls.


End file.
